Rue: From Reaping to the Start of the Hunger Games
by katnissthemocking-jay
Summary: Rue from her home in District 11 to being put into the world of the 74th annual Hunger Games, this is my first fanfiction


Rue: From Reaping to Start of the Hunger Games

DISTRICT 11 8:00am

It was a cold day in District 11, you could sense in the air that the reaping was coming, in a matter of hours they would know who would be the boy and girl tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

Rue, was a quite girl who never got in anybody's way, she worked well and got things done. She was in charge of telling people when the job day was over. This was done by a four note melody she used that the mockingjays would repeat. But today she had to get ready for her first reaping, because she was now 12.

"Mother, we have to go soon" she said in a moderate tone. Her mother was caring to her siblings, all 4 of them and she couldn't face the fact that today she had to go see her eldest daughter experience a horrible reaping, one that might send her to the games.

"Soon Rue, this isn't something you want to rush to, trust me I have been to many and it isn't a fun experience". She went over to Rue and just started to cry, worrying that the odds will be in the Capitols favor, and that they will send Rue to the games.

DISTRICT 11 2:00pm REAPINGS

"Come in, come in, everyone take your place, boys on the left, girls on the right" explained the announcer of the District 11 Reaping. She was young around 25 or 26, with short hair and a lot of Capitol make-up.

"Rue, don't think this is a good thing, but try to look happy and don't show fear" Rue's mother explained.

"I'll try mom, but remember for your sake, we live in one of the largest districts and I'm 12" she said to calm her mother's nerves. Then the reaping begins, the young woman stands at the podium smiling because the Hunger Games, for her is a form of entertainment.

"Time for the girls" she puts her hand in the bowl, and immediately takes the first card she comes in contact with, "The female tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games from District 11 is Rue." The words sink in as she stands their motionlessly waiting for the Peacekeepers to take her to the stage so she can stand there in front of everybody as they look at the young 12 year old who will soon face what will most likely mean her death.

TRAIN TO THE CAPITOL NEXT DAY 5:00pm

Rue is now meeting her prep team on the train just before they reach the Capitol; they are delicately putting make-up on her, trying to maintain her young appearance. Then her stylist came in, not saying a word. She was older probably around 53 who didn't treat her that well, or care about how she looked.

Now, they are at the Capitol train station, and immediately put into a car that is sent to the training building.

TRAINING BUILDING (AFTER THE PARADE) 12:15pm

Today starts training and Rue being able to climb trees avoids that station so she doesn't show her strengths. Being younger and smaller than the others she's not seen as a threat so most people just leave her alone.

"_I need help with this, that's the only way I'm going to survive but how, I'm the youngest here and my team doesn't even want to help me" _she thinks to herself as she sits with her team, silently as the adults talk among themselves and to Thresh the male tribute from District 11.

She tries her best at most of the training stations but compared to the others she isn't that unique or special, and the next day is the private session with the Gamekeepers.

PRIVATE SESSION 3:00pm

It is time for Rue to go in and show the Gamekeepers her abilities and strengths for the games.

"Rue" says the woman letting the people in. Rue slowly walks in not knowing what she's going to do but she knows that she can climb and fit into small spaces helping her with camouflage. So as she enters she sees that everything is open for use, and that helps because there are new things too, and she spots tree like things that she can climb into and stay for a while using resources to hide herself in the tree.

The Gamekeepers looked pleased and she is quickly let out and the waiting beings to find out what she has received.

"_Did I do good, bad, how long do I have to wait before I can find out"_, these thoughts persist throughout the day. Finally it is time to find out the scores from the private training.

"I'm sure you did fine, your too cute to be mean to." Her mentor said with a dishonest tone.

"Hopefully, I tried as hard as I could." Rue says, trying to sound determined but her nerves start to take over. She has a while to wait because it goes boy then girl from each district and she is the girl from District 11. The score then appears, first her face then under it says 7, this is out of 12 and being only 12 years old this is a surprisingly good score. But then she thinks, will the other tributes think that she's strong or will they still leave her alone. But she can only wait and see.

The games start in 3 days with the interview being the next day and during that day she finds herself with the prep team a lot. She is given another small amount of make-up and an elegant dress that still shows she's a little girl.

THE INTERVIEW 8:00pm

Now it is time for the interview with Ceaser Flickerman and she is more nervous than ever because this is a televised event which she isn't used to. This goes girls then boys from each district and now it's her turn.

"Hello, well aren't you cute in that dress" Ceaser says trying to make Rue a little more comfortable but it doesn't seem to fully work.

"Hello" she says in a hushed voice, and this is how most of the interview goes until Ceaser asks about what she will do to stay alive. "I'm going to try to make allies, but just try not to get into a major brawl with some of the larger tributes." This gets a nice reaction from the audience and Ceaser because they know she's young and might die and they want to see the strength she has for their own entertainment. But this still doesn't calm Rue down, only makes her more nervous because know she's thinking more about the people that might kill her. But then the three minutes are up and her interview is over meaning the games, are even closer.

THE MORNING OF THE GAMES 7:30am

It's time to go to the games and Rue cannot be more nervous as her mentors come to wake her up.

"I'm going to die soon." She tells her mentors as she's realizing this grueling fact.

"Hopefully not, you're strong and don't let your age limit you" her older mentor tells her to calm her nerves, even though she knows that will probably be what happens.

Now they are at the arena and it is time for the good-byes, Rue didn't want anyone with her in the room before she went in the arena, so it was a long heartfelt good-bye outside that door. So nervous she almost passed out, Rue went into the Rue and into the glass tube and waited until she was pulled up. Then it happened and she was in the games, and the minute of waiting before the horn started. Then it went off and the games started, and she got something from the Cornicopia and then ran as fast as she could into the woods.


End file.
